Nuevos vsitantes en konoha
by Alfred-sama
Summary: solo entren, lean y comententem xD por fiss!


_**Capitulo 1 **_

Las calles eran cubiertas x una intensa lluvia , todos corrian a refugiarce a sus casas , mientras 2 chicos totalmente  
empapados decidieron ignorar la lluvia y aprovechar las circunstancias...

- ahh! - gemidos se escuchaban en una habitacion k estaba en penumbras y sobre la cama 2 figuras eran distinguibles

- mmm... ahh! - la cama chocaba fuerte mente contra la pared ...

- mas rapido... - aferrandoce a las sabanas gimiendo x cada penetracion - onegai... - suplica con su voz ronca y fragil

- ... - sin esperar mas cumple los deseos del otro - aah!ummm... - mientras escalofrios recorrian su espalda indicandole  
k no faltaba muxo para llegar al paraiso , una sola pregunta se formulo en su mente- * como es k llegamos a esto?

1 Semana antes.-

La carabana relampago iba camino a su nuevo destino pero a causa de una terrible tormenta se desviaron del camino y ahora  
se encuentras perdidos en un espeso bosque lejos de la civilizacion , sin ninguna otra obcion bajaron del bus para continuar  
a pie x ese desconocido lugar pero en su camino unos extraños sujetos encapuchados sonteniedo filosas armas aparecen frente  
a ellos

Endo: q-quienes son ustedes? - pregunta algo temeroso viendo como es que los sujetos se acercaban amenasantes a ellos sin  
recivir ninguna respuesta mas que una escalofriante carcajada

Aki: endo... - le ve preocupada junto a las chikas que se abrazan x el miedo

Kabeyama: capitan... - sudando friamente mientras sus ojos se cristalizan de miedo

Uno de los sujetos se lanza contra el lebantando una katana dispuesto a clabarcela...

Kido: ENDO CUIDADO!

Kazemaru/Goenji: CAPITAN!

- RAZENGAN! - un grito llama la atencion de todos para luego oirce una gran explocion y formandoce una nube de humo

Goenji: Endo estas bien? - hacercandoce junto a los demos al dispersarce el humo

Endo: s-si - tirado en el piso x la fuerza del impacto

Kazemaru: que fue eso? - todos miran donde se produjo la explocion donde ahun el humo cubria toda la zona sin dejar ver a  
los sujetos ni al que provoco la explocion, solo bastaron unos segundos mas para ver la silueta de un chiko un poco mas alto  
k ellos cubierto x una capa, parado frente al sujeto de la katana, el cual estaba inconsiente en el suelo

- se encuentran bien? - se voltea destapandoce la cabeza dejando ver su alborotado cabello rubio y mirandoles con sus orbes  
azul cielo

Kabellama: eso creo...

Fubuki: estamos bien...

Kido: quien eres?

- mi nombre es...

- SHINDOU SHIDORI! - rayos aparecen detras del rubio el cual se da buelta para ver k sucedia encontrandoce con otro sujeto  
k se desploma al ser electrocutado, mientras una mirada turqueza le veia con enfado - antes de hacer vida social procura k  
no alla peligro alrrededor... tarado - camina haci el

- hooo solo me descuide no volvera a ocurrir! - hace un puchero - oh sierto ya k no hay "peligro" -recibe un sape del otro-  
ta bien X.X - volteandose para ver a los otros - como decia , me llamo Uzumaki Naruto! y el es ...-le señala

- Shigami Takuma - destapando su rostro y dejando caer su largo y hermoso cabello rubio , las chikas se sonrrojaron

Naruto: nee nee ustedes que hacen x aqui?

Endo: veran... - le cuenta todo lo ocurrido ante la etenta mirada de los 2 rubios

Naruto: waa k mala suerte... pero ya estan a salvo ! nosotros les ayudaremos!

Takuma: saves donde queda Ciudad Inazuma? - le ve serio

Naruto: ... - le cae una gotita - em... nop - todos menos el ojiturquesa caen estilo anime

Takuma: ahh... tenias que ser tu - echando su flequilo izquierdo detras de su oreja

Kazemaru: disculpa... donde estamos? - mira al ojiturqueza algo indeciso

Takuma: ... - le ve con atencion - esta es la region del Fuego,. muy alejada de su region... lo mas probable no aparesca en  
mapas ... en las regiones en que los ninjas ahun viven an sido excluido su existencia ante los demas ... no todos saben k  
los ninjas ahun permanecen activos, si lo supieran se crearian muchas guerras y es x eso k estamos algo aislados...

Kazemaru: nunca has estado en otra parte del mundo?

Takuma: no - mientras ellos empezaban a hablar de tribialidades, los otros les veian algo extrañados

Naruto: el " no socializare con nadie" esta de lo mejor hablando con aquel chikillo - una descarga electrica le recorre el  
cuerpo

Takuma: no murmures cosas de mi - le ve con cara de pocos amigos

Kazemaru: que hiciste ?- viendole asombrado

Takuma: a... esto? - lebanta una mano y pequeñas cargas electricas violeta la recorren mientras todos le ven sorprendidos -  
cada persona nacio con un elemento en que los identifique yo naci con el elemento rayo , puedo manejar la electricidad  
sin hacerme ningun daño ahun estando en el agua , otro ejemplo es Naruto, el es tipo viento, aquello proviene la tecnica de  
endenante , el razengan, la cual es un conjunto de corrientes de viento que chocan entre si en distintas direcciones ahun  
manteniendo la forma de una esfera ... es algo sensillo...

Naruto: para ti todo es sensillo dattebayo ¬¬

Takuma: no soy un fracasado como tu Naruto ¬¬

Naruto: no todos somos genios!

Takuma: tu fuiste el unico que reprovo el examen ninja siendo el peor estudiante en la academia

Naruto: no metas eso U¬¬ ... - hace un puchero y le ve molesto

Endo: oigan U^^...

Naruto: x k no mejor llebamos a los chicos a konoha? es mejor eso k estar aqui discutiendo dattebayo

Takuma: alfin usas el cerebro - aplaude tranquilamente

Naruto: no te burles de mi! kuso! - empieza a caminar

Takuma: sera mejor que lo sigan si no quieren quedarce aqui ... - camina en la misma direccion k el otro rubio con una  
sonrrisa burlesca

Todos: ... - los siguen en silencio

1 hora despues...

Endo: cuanto falta? - cansado

NaRuto: ya casi llegamos ^^ aguanten un poco mas dattebayo! - dandole animos

Kido: ustedes no estan cansados?

Naruto: no para nada, esto no es nada dattebayo!^^

Tsunami: x k dices dattebayo?

Naruto: no se dattebayo ^^

todos: UO.O

Kazemaru: ...

Takuma: x k tan callado? te ocurre algo?

Kazemaru: eh? no, no es nada...

Takuma: x sierto como te llamas?

Kazemaru: Ichirouta Kazemaru...

Takuma: Kazemaru... -sonrrie- me pareces interesante... - se le adelanta

Kazemaru: que? - se detiene unos segundos manteniendo su vista en el chico - k kiso decir con eso?

Mas adelante.-

Naruto: que te traes con el chico ttebayo?

Takuma: yo? nada... - riendo despasio

Naruto: no suenas nada convincente dattebayo¬¬

Takuma: Naruto a k kieres llegar?

Naruto: te gusta ese chico?

Takuma: q-que? - se detiene sonrrojado - x k me tendria k gustar?

Naruto: no se, le miras muxo ...

Takuma: no es verdad...

Naruto: si lo es

Takuma: k no

Naruto: k si

Takuma: k no

Naruto: k si

Takuma: k no

Naruto: no...

Takuma: si... oye! - se sonrroja

Naruto: dijiste que si!

Takuma: eso es trampa!

Naruto: dijiste k si aceptalo!

Takuma: pierdete - pasa a un lado de el empujandolo

Naruto: no eres divertido ¬3¬ - hace un puchero

Takuma: ni kiero serlo... - al otro le cae una enorme roca imaginaria

Naruto: k amargadito T.T

Takuma: mejor amargado k deserebrado - al otro miles de venitas le salen en el rostro y le emoieza a discutir

Mas atras con los chicos de Raimon.-

Endo: otra ves discutiendo uT.T

Kido: si... en todo este tiempo no han echo mas k peliarce entre ellos x cualkier cosa...

Aki: Takuma-kun le gusta burlarce de Naruto-kun - viendo como el ojiazul hacia un puchero

Goenji: eso parece... - fija su vista en el peliazul - kazemaru ocurre algo?

Kazemaru: he? - desvia rapidamente su vista del rubio pelilargo - n-no me pasa nada

Fubuki: de que estuviste hablando con Takuma?

Kazemaru: ... - se lo piensa un poco - solo me dijo como era la aldea a la k bamos, como eran las personas de alli, los  
chicos k deseguro veremos y k para él todos eran unos raros - a todos le cae una gotita

Endo: raros? - viendole inocentemente

Kazemaru: me dijo k él mismo se encontraba raro...

Tsunami: a si? - biendole curioso - y eso por k?

Kazemaru: x sus repentinos cambios de humor y personalidad...

Endo: y tu k le dijiste kazemaru? - viendole con inocencia

Kazemaru: pues...k apesar de ello ... era muuy normal

Todos: heee...

Naruto: ya llegamos ttebayo! - todos miran frente a ellos sorprendiendoce

Endo: increible!

Todos entran muy emosionados al ver a hombres saltar de techo en techo y viendo las estatuas de los rostros de los hokages mientras seguian a ambos rubios .


End file.
